Feelings
by Nikki Whitecraft
Summary: these were written on how I think the G-Boys feel during the war (yaoi in some parts) (FINISHED)
1. Alone

Title: Alone

Author: Nikki_Chan

Nikki_Chan: hi folks I thought I'd put these up before I get the next part of confessions up

Cause of his past duo fight for his friends and family that 

He lost and he believes he will never know love 

When in truth he found love and a family in four guys 

That banded together to save the world

This is why I wrote this poem 

#ENJOY

Disclaimer: Gundam wing do not belong to me but the poems do 

A orphan is what I am 

Love for me is no mans land

Only now I have some hope

Nothing ever last to long for me I know

Even now I am alone

This is one of the poems I have done for duo hope you like

Please review and maybe I continue who knows only the fates can tell J


	2. Pain

Title: Pain

Author: Nikki_Chan

This poem deals with duo joker mask he feel that if he lets

It slip then people will shun him.

Well this is the second instalment of my feelings arc 

Hope you will enjoy this like you enjoyed the first one

People only see what they want 

All they care about is themselves

In all my life I've been taunted 

Now I know what the true meaning of pain is

Ok I know its not that good but I was upset when I wrote it.  Bad things At College, so sorry if it crap.


	3. Afraid

Title: Afraid

Author: Nikki_Chan

Ok I wrote this because duo's always making friends

So that he not alone but after the war over what

Will he do and that scares him the most

This is the last one for Duo I know I should do it in 

Numbers but the were already written.

All my life I've been scared of being alone 

For all that I been through I deserves a place called home

Reality is I will never ever own one

After all that I have done

I do not want to know why but

Death is alone and he is afraid

There that the end of Duo's poem arc

Again please read and review.


	4. (Heero) Cold

Title: Cold       

Author: Nikki_Chan

This one deals with the fact that heero was trained 

To have no emotions but like everyone he will always 

Have doubt which the prefect solider tries to fights.

this is the first set of poems for Heero 

I hope you will enjoy these as much as I enjoyed writing them

Could I love 

**Only I don't know how**

Love is a weakness that's soon grows old 

**Damn emotions just get in the way I'll rather stay cold**

There you go that the first one two more to come

For Heero then the other guys

Remember to please review

Oh and I don't own Gundam wing or their characters 


	5. perfect

Title: Perfect

Author: Nikki_Chan

This is again written using the solider doubt 

About how can he be perfect with no emotions 

Here is the second poem in the Heero's arc of poems

Hope you will like this one like the other ones.

Pain I know what it is 

**Everyone knows how to feel**

**Really why must I have emotions**

**Feelings I learned was a waste of time**

**Emotions will hinder the mission so I sigh**

**Can it be that I have missed something?**

**Truly how can I be Perfect if I miss a wonderful thing?**

Well there is only one more to go for Heero 

Then it's on to Trowa 

Nikki_chan: bye


	6. stone

Title: Stone

Author: Nikki_Chan

In this I thought about his mask and how it

He would love to lose it but in doing so he 

Would have to face his past.

These is the last one for Heero and 

Then I am on to Trowa

Some say I should lose my mask 

**The only thing is I can't and I'm afraid to ask**

**Only once did I let my mask slip**

**Never again cause a girl and her dog lost their lives and their home**

**Even now the girl and her pup help me keep my mask of stone**

Ok hope you like this

As always please read and review****


	7. (trowa) clowns

Come and see the clown they say Gerry Sweeny Normal Gerry Sweeny 2 17 2001-10-11T22:23:00Z 2001-10-11T22:23:00Z 1 29 169 1 1 207 9.2720 Title: clowns 

Author: Nikki_Chan

OK people this is the first in a set of poem's for Trowa 

Hope you enjoy and remember to review

Come and see the clown they say 

**Laughing children run to the bay**

**Once I wished I could be like them**

**Would everything still be the same?**

Now is not the time to wish 

**Sadly the clown must now take his place**

Well there you go hope you enjoyed it as much 

As I enjoyed writting it.

Nikki_Chan


	8. silent

Title: Silent Gerry Sweeny Normal Gerry Sweeny 2 163 2001-11-10T00:35:00Z 2001-11-10T00:35:00Z 1 34 197 1 1 241 9.2720 

Title: Silent

Author: Nikki_chan 

Ok people here's the second poem for 

Bang boy ///0 hope you enjoy

And remember to review

Silence is what I know best      

I'm looking for something that's became a quest

Lest I've never liked the quite night

Even in the morning light 

Not a sound is even made

Truth is there's nothing to be said

Well there it is hope'd you liked

Nikki_chan


	9. silent solider

Title: silent solider 

Author: nikki_chan

This is the last one for trowa 

As always remember to review

I am the silent solider 

For his heart I am the holder

I hold his and he hold mine

A guild light that always shines

A desert rose that is so rare

How I'm glad of the love we share

Hope you liked

Nikki_chan


	10. (quatre)Warmth

Title: Warmth 

Author: Nikki_Chan

Ok people I know it's been a while but here the next section 

Of Feelings and now it on to Quartre.

Winner is my proud name 

**A desert is from hence I came**

**Ready to work hard for what is right**

**My love and light shines so bright **

**The beacon in the night of war**

**How my warmth helps them feel pure **

Well there it is 

Remember Read and Review

Nikki_Chan


	11. Angel

Title: angel 

Author: Nikki-Chan

Ok here's the second poem 

Or feeling for Quatre enjoy

A angel is so sweet and pure

Never knowing the pains of war

Gladly I will help my friends

Even if it means my end

Love is what I crave the most

Someone special I'll hold close

Hope you liked

Please review

Nikki-Chan


	12. All my life

Title: All my life

Author: Nikki-Chan

This is the last one for q-man

Then it on to wu-wu

Wufei: that's WUFEI you onna

So sorry I meant Wuffie

Wufei: "splutters" INJUSTICES

Sheesh calm down anyway one with the story

Wufei: "mutters" weak onna 

All my life I have been lied to

So many times I forgot by who

But now I know the truth that's binds

I can't believe I been so blind

Now I know I'm truly loved 

All I needed was a pushful shove

Pretend I did not hear that any way hope you liked

Please review and I might dress wuffie in a dress

"thinking" I think pink looks nice 

Wufei:  No not pink do not review I repeat DO NOT REVIEW

Huh don't listen to him

Bye

Nikki-Chan


	13. (wufie) Reason

Title: Reason 

Author: nikki_chan

We all know that Wufei fights for 

A reason I thought this poem fit him to a tee

As a child I became a man Never needing a helping hand 

**But the only one that I held proud**

**Is gone but she looks after me from a cloud**

**She is the reason why I fight **

**She was and is my guiding light**

So was good, bad feel free to flame

Nikki_chan


	14. Dragon Clan

Title: Dragon clan 

Author: Nikki_chan

Again another poem I thought matched 

Wufei after all he is the last of he clan

So he fights in their memories the best he can

Days I long for are long gone 

**Rally all of the dragon clan to sing a warrior song**

**Again I remember I am alone**

**Gone are my friends my family, my home**

**Only I can help guild them to their rest**

**Nataku watch over them while I'll try my best**

Like, hate or should I just give up 

While I still have pride

Nikki_Chan


	15. Justice

Title: Justice 

Author: Nikki_chan

This poem is for the fact that he fights for

Justice unlike a lot of the other fighters

Judge, jury, jailer that is what I am 

**Useless to seek redemption as it's all a shame**

**Straight from dragon's breath I came**

**To seal the fate of that damned**

**In this I come closer to my native land**

**Cause I am a honourable man**

Everyone will have a chance to show their hand 

Good, bad or should I just get heero to 

Shot me with he gun

Nikki_Chan


End file.
